Falling is easy
by ksg814slash
Summary: Booth and Brennan clash over a love-threatening ordeal, while life reminds them that change is an ongoing process. A captivatingly dark, mature, passionate, sexy twist on classic B&B for any die-hard fan!
1. Chapter 1

**Read and enjoy!**

Giving props: Santa blacklisted me so the characters and fictitious places of "Bones" aren't mine- the plot I dress them up in is. Title's from "Falling" by Stain'd (please don't worry about listening to it while you read).

Chapter 1

He's sitting on the bed, covers kicked to the side, large back against her headboard positioned near an open window overlooking the 1am bustle of streets cloaked in a slight September chill. Black boxer briefs hug his chiseled naked body; brown hair showing signs of constant finger-raking. Head lowered in frustration, he hangs an arm off his only bent knee and lay waits in the dark bedroom.

Brennan enters, careful not to make too much 'stiletto-on-wood' noise. Too lost in her head, she doesn't notice Booth is awake, studying her every move. At the dresser, she drops her purse then fingers the bottom of her sweater. It's covering her face when the lamp turns on. She yanks it off to see what startled her.

"Hey Bones", Booth flatly greets his unsuspecting girlfriend.

"Booth" she breathes, "you scared me. I didn't mean to wake you."

"How was the movie?"

"Good. I enjoyed it."

"That's good. How's Angela?"

"Angela's fine" she smiles, turning her topless body around to open a drawer.

"Glad to hear it. Oh, before I forget," he feigns remembrance, "Angela called me earlier and told me to tell you she can't meet up for breakfast tomorrow cuz of a meeting at her gallery, but will make it up to you over the weekend."

Brennan's movements freeze, meeting his no longer smiling face in the mirror. She wonders when he left the bed as he's now standing a few strides away. His fiery body and posture scream **_'intimidator!'_** She looks away as he continues, restrained and deadly.

"Said she called you a bunch of times but your phone was off so she called me to make sure everything was alright."

His smell and size crowd her personal space, forcing her to face his solid frame. Brennan desperately digs through her brain for any genius thought or self defense strategy to help her. Nothing comes up. She decides eye contact is best avoided. Booth is a reader and eyes are like cliff notes. She forgets that evidence trumps suspicion and, in this situation, Booth could incriminate her over the phone.

"So _Bones_," his palms grip the polished wood surface at her sides, "who _were_ you with tonight?"

She squirms under the pressure of his question.

"I said: _Who_. _Were_. _You_. _With_?!" he spits out a bit louder.

**What's going on? Who _was _Brennan lying to Booth about being with?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Peter" she sighs, ashamed. "I was with Peter all night."

"Peter. Your ex-_boyfriend_ you _lived_ with Peter?!!" Knuckles whiten on his clenched hands.

She closes her eyes, nodding slowly.

"You told me he left DC."

"His job moved him back. We ran into each other at the airport last week when I got back from Chicago-"

"_I_ picked you up that day! I don't remember you mentioning anything to me!"

"There was nothing _to_ mention Booth" she pleads, but he's getting angry too quick to hear her out. "We barely spoke five minutes, during which he begged me to meet him for a drink, to catch up." Her voice hitches with fear that she has ruined everything she's come to love.

"That's a long fucking drink Bones! You've been gone since 9!" he throws an arm to the alarm clock beside his gun and badge on the nightstand.

Brennan senses he's not just livid, but hurt and gathers what little courage she can to tame the beast. "Booth, you're reading too much into this. It was just a reunion between old friends. Please don't be upset with me."

"Nothing is ever 'just' with you Bones. _You_ don't do 'just'-ever! If you did you wouldn't be standing here, lying to my _face_, playing me for a fucking fool!!" he screams.

"I didn't cheat on you if that's what you're implying!" she says sternly.

He chuckles sinisterly, "you have got to be kidding me! More lies?? After I _just_ busted you?! I gotta tell you _Temperance_, you're IQ must need an upgrade cuz you're making a lotta dumb-ass moves tonight." He looks down at her with disgust and pushes away, running a hand through his hair.

"Im not lying about this" she pleads to his smooth, tension choked back. She's so cornered it'd be laughable if it wasn't so tragic. He wants the rage to stop but feels it's all he has right now and, instead, chooses to perch on the side of the bed, staring at the wall beside it as she digs a deeper grave.

"Booth, I'm not in love with Peter."

He sighs and shakes his head. "God Bones, stop talking! Just stop TALKING!! You went! Bottom line! No reasoning or theories or bullshit! You left your place knowing you were gonna be unfaithful to me!!" He's hollering now, in her face, and _dared_ any of her lame neighbors to knock on the door. He'd turn their ass into a target dummy without a second thought.

"I was worried about you after I spoke to Angela! Thought you lied about where you were going cuz you were dealing with something you needed time to digest. I couldn't sleep! I was _worried_ and wanted to be here for you in case you needed me. This was the last thing on my mind!"

"Let me explain-"

"Tell me Bones, if all you did was drink and chit-chat, how'd you end up losing your bra?!!"

**_Is_ Booth overreacting? Or is Brennan just _busted_?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If she believed in clichés and hyperboles, she would say they were all happening to her simultaneously. For the first time tonight she's in the present moment and reality is banging. Her blue eyes threaten to explode as they travel to her _naked_ breasts. She'd been so focused on _redeeming_ herself with Booth, she failed to see the proof flaunted in his face. Too shocked to even cover her chest in haste like a normal woman would, she just stares down, burdened with guilty defeat. No words come, only tears.

"Yea Bones I noticed! Surprise! I'm a F-B-I _special_ agent, I see what people want to stay hidden! You got dressed in front of me. Had on a black bra. Yet, you take off your shirt and no bra. That's why I turned on the light, to make sure I wasn't having tumor hallucinations again or something." He's in her face now, towering menacingly."Was he any good at least? Just like you remember? Good ole Pete give ya what you need, what I, apparently, can't give you? Worth throwing everything away for?

"Huh Bones? ANSWER me!"

She jumps when his hand punches the wall by her head, and frantically wipes at the tears that won't stop coming. This was no time to be silent but with his dark eyes and twitching jaws pinning her to the dresser cutting into her back, she's overwhelmed. There are too many emotions. So, she stands, stares, cries and takes it.

"No, _I_ should be the one crying! You're sneaking behind my back and hooking up with your exes?! Then you come home to _snuggle _with me? After _everything_ we've been through Bones?!" he yells, voice thick with emotion and disbelief. "Who else are you fucking besides me and Pete? What is it, like roll call at the Jeffersonian?!

"The part that kills me is you lied about it all! To _me_! I _trust_ you with my LIFE-everyday-as your partner, friend, lover-no matter what-and you slap me across the face with this!!

"You tell me how science proves change is a must and all this crap but _you_ don't change! You believe what you want, when you want, and refuse to accept anything different even when it disputes your beliefs. Just like how you two timed those guys that time or when you hooked up with practical _strangers_ for sex or went after Jared- you won't see the _truth_!

"I've been giving you _real_ love for years Bones-**YEARS**!! In every form possible and it's helped you _grow_ and _see_ what was missing, but _Dr_. Brennan decided to put an end to that cuz she's too evolved! I thought we were past this shit! You didn't think this would be big deal to me?! I was sleeping in your bed while you had some other guy's dick inside you! It's a BIG fucking deal!!!" He looks away and wipes his face roughly. "I can't deal with you right now" he mumbles to himself like a caged animal.

"Booth, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" she finds her voice through the tears finally. "Booth, I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Just nothing Bones?" he spins annoyed. "Save it. If Angela hadn't called, Id've never known. That's dirty", he points at her accusatorily. "You're lucky I am who I am. Some men would've handled this a LOT differently." He walks to the bed with panther like stealth, grabbing the sheets and a pillow.

"I'm can't sleep in here" his hoarse voice says to no one in particular. "I won't be here when you wake up. Don't call me till you figure out what you want. See you at work" he remarks scornfully to her crumbling body, and enters the small dark hallway en route to the living room. Her sobs fill his ears as he's dragged into a fitful sleep.

**How will Brennan cope?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brennan looks at the bright numbers on her nightstand, "4:18". She peels back the sheet and pads barefooted into the living room. She stops at the couch, where Booth's stretched out with a throw over his powerful legs. It takes all her willpower not to climb on top of him and get lost in his arms.

She sits on the coffee table, reaching out a scared hand to shadow his face. Feather light fingers touch the tips of his hair. He's always so unexpectedly soft she recalls as she gently sandwiches his hand to her face. What if this is the last time they touch? How could she do this to him? Be the cause of all his pain? Dammit.

Her misty eyes close to memorize the feel of his skin, flying back open when his thumb caresses a fresh tear on her cheek. He's on his back with one hand behind his head, watching her. His face is almost expressionless, except for the serious way he contemplates her, like a mind-reader. She neither _wants_ to interrupt the moment, nor _knows_ how to, returning his gaze with a scared sob. She kisses his hand to taste his skin on her lips, and he lets her. Never taking his eyes off her, Booth holds up the throw and cups the back of Brennan's neck, slowly pulling her to him.

"Shh, shh. I got you Bones."

She burrows her face into his naked chest under the warm cotton. His fingers scale up and down her back, under the thin silk nightie. He kisses her forehead as she tries unsuccessfully to calm the panic. "I don't want you to leave me Booth. You don't deserve this, but don't leave."

"I'm right here, not going anywhere. I love you a little too much. Even when I shouldn't I love you." His arms wrap her body tight as she covers his chest in desperate kisses, afraid he'll still slip away.

Her watery oceans meet his solid earth. "I _am_ sorry. I got so caught up in Peter and my past and my brain that I disregarded all I've known so far to be better and settled for something I truly regret. I got no satisfaction out of what I did tonight. Not even physical.

"I turned to science to rationalize my actions. I told myself I wasn't "cheating" because I didn't feel love for Peter. All I felt was guilt. The whole time, I kept thinking about _you_ and _your_ feelings and how I feel with _you_. I didn't have that with Peter or any of the other men you mentioned. It's different with you because my feelings are based on things you prove to me. It's never _only_ chemicals with you. It's trust and understanding and proof and reliability and growth. By loving me you show me how to love _myself_ and in turn I love you. It's a sound chain of logic."

He nods in understanding.

"I don't believe in romance, but I believe in us and what we do as a team. I know I love you enough to say that seeing you like that earlier was one of my darkest moments because _I_ did that to you. I _hurt_ you."

She wipes away fresh tears as her voice breaks, but doesn't pause. "I made you think your love was inadequate for me and tortured you with the thought. We've arrested less heartless _criminals_. Your love is always more than sufficient. You live at a standard even kings fail to meet. Sometimes my past doesn't always stay behind me, but I'm working on those issues, so keep trying with me Booth. Please", she sniffles.

"Oh Bones, you're gonna be the death of me" he kisses her hair.

"Im not a disease or source of trauma, Booth."

"You're _my_ disease. Created specifically to make sure my life is never ordinary…or empty.

"You did hurt me tonight and that's not something words are gonna fix, but I'm in this till the end. Me and you. You're dealing with your demons, something I know A LOT about, and you've come a _damn_ long way from the 'hardcore' woman I met ions ago, but you're gonna have hiccups and doubts and uncertainties. It's the process. The "life process".

"Bones," he looks deep into her eyes, beyond the surface, "you gotta be honest with me. Trust goes with love, there's no getting around that. I gotta know I can trust you to come to me when you hit those walls. That's what I'm here for.

"We clear?"

She nods, "no secrets."

"Never. It's you and me against the world Bones, and what's ours _stays_ ours."

Her fingers trace his lips, mesmerized. He closes the sliver of space between them, sucking her in his mouth. Their teeth meet as he slides them deeper into the couch, pinning her beneath him and scorching her body with his strong hands. She rubs herself on his colossus structure as if trying to reach an itch. They melt into each other in no time, clothes long shed. He thrusts into her with the passion of a man in love and knows that's all they need in _this_ moment.

"Falling is easy; it's getting back up that becomes the problem." -Stain'd

**This journey with B&B ends here.  
You survived! (Yes, yes, I'm _quite_ amusing as well.)  
Thanks for stopping by! See ya around!**

KSG :)  
~Eventually, they'll survive anything.


End file.
